Gender Bender Doppelganger
by Mitzia
Summary: Sometimes fate does some crazy stuff. Akihiko, Misaki, Hiroki, Nowaki, Shinobu, and Miyagi meet female couples in the city who are like them. Their looks and personalities are almost exactly the same. Will they be freaked out or will they become friends with these lovely ladies?
1. Romantic Doppelganger

Misaki always went to his favorite bookstore, Marimo Books, whenever there was a new release of "The Kan." The young brunette practically skipped all the way to the store to get his new manga.

When the store was in his sight, he tried to keep his composure so he didn't run into the store like a kid in a candy shop. The automatic doors opened and he took a deep breath before entering the store.

He walked down a flight of twisted stairs to the level of the shop where all the best manga resided.

Misaki walked to a large section with a sign that said "New Releases" above it. The whole top half of the bookshelf was "The Kan." Misaki jumped and grabbed one and struggled to keep his fan boy squeals inside.

A young girl ran up next to Misaki and squealed. He glanced next to her to see a girl with chestnut brown hair that went halfway down her back and huge emerald green eyes. Her eyes really did seem huge from her excitement of the manga in from of her.

"You like 'The Kan' too?" Misaki asked. The girl turned her head and shook it vigorously.

"It's the best manga in the world!" she squealed. She took a copy of the manga and held it close to her chest. "I can't believe I got here in time!" she said.

Misaki stared at the fan girl and suddenly she was hit on the head. "Ow!" she said. Both fans turned to see a tall girl with very short silver hair and piercing lilac eyes. She stared intently at the girl in front of Misaki.

"Are we done here, Sakura?" the girl asked a bit irritably.

"But we just started talking!" the girl supposedly named Sakura whined. The taller girl looked over to Misaki and wrapped her arms around Sakura.

"Don't even think about taking what's mine," the girl said. Sakura blushed and escaped the arms.

"Don't worry about Kuma-san. She's just very overprotective," Sakura said.

"I know the feeling," Misaki thought as he remembered his own lover's jealous. The man would get jealous over a dog that would bark at Misaki.

A pair of arms wrapped around Misaki's neck and pulled him into a close embrace from behind. He turned around and saw his lover, Usami Akihiko.

"Why are you taking so long?" he whispered in a deep in seductive voice.

"I was talking to someone. You're so impatient, Usagi-san," Misaki whispered so the girls wouldn't hear. He looked over to them and Sakura's eyes were practically glowing.

"Lover! Boy lovers! Two of them, Kuma-san! Do you see it because I do!" Sakura squealed. Her fan girl mumbling was stopped when Kuma-san put her hand over Sakura's mouth.

"Sorry, Sakura's a yaoi fan girl. I'm Komaku Sasuragi," Kuma-san said as she held out her free hand to the boys. Misaki took it and Akihiko took it after a while of looking at Sakura. There was something about her that reminded him of Misaki.

"Tell me, Sakura-san, have you ever read any books by Yayoi Akikawa?" Akihiko asked with a smirk on his face. Sakura's eyes gleamed brighter, if that was possible as she nodded.

"I own all of his books!" Sakura said. A smile crept along Akihiko's face.

"So do I," he said.

"Because you wrote all of them," Misaki mumbled. The boy looked up when he heard a somewhat loud gasped.

"You wrote them?! You're Yayo-"

"Shut up, Sakura. It's obviously a pen name. Haven't you learned anything from me?" Komaku scolded. She turned her attention to the other silverette. "Can we talk somewhere more private?" she sighed.

"We can go to my apartment," he offered. If Sakura's eyes could glow anymore, they would be blinding. The two brunettes ran to the cashiers and paid for "The Kan" and walked out of the store to see Akihiko's red sports car parked right in front of them.

"I've never been in a sports car before!" Sakura exclaimed as Komaku shoved her into the back seat of the car. Komaku sat next to her and Misaki sat in the passenger's seat with Akihiko driving.

It took about five minutes to get to their apartment and Sakura smiled like she was on a class trip in elementary school when they walked into the room.

"It's so big! Not very surprising though since you're such a great writer!" Sakura complimented. Akihiko smiled and looked over at Misaki. He quickly turned his head and walked into the kitchen to make tea for him and his guests. The rest of the group sat down on the couches.

"So if Yayoi Akikawa is you're pen name, what's your real name? I assume you also write other books," Komaku asked.

"My real name is Usami Akihiko," the man answered. Komaku's eyes widened.

"I had no idea you were _the_ Usami," she said. Sakura giggled by her side.

"She also has all of your books," Sakura said.

"It's an honor. All of my books have been inspired by yours," the older girl said. Misaki brought over the finished tea and sat next to his lover.

"Now that I think about it, Komaku Sasuragi does sound familiar," Misaki said.

"Shocking you can say that, considering you barely read anything other than manga," Akihiko snickered. Misaki blushed and turned his head. Sakura squealed again and someone's cellphone rang. Komaku reached into her pocket and answered it.

"Hello? Uh, yeah… Somewhere…Now? Can't it wait? Fine, I'll be right there," she said into the phone and then turned it off. "My editor needs me so it's time for us to go," Komaku said and grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"Wait before we go, I have one request," Sakura stalled. Komaku sighed and let her go. She smiled and walked over to Akihiko and whispered something in his ear. Whatever she said made the older male smile and look over at his young lover. The perverted rabbit lifted his prey off the couch and kissed him passionately in front of the two girls. Sakura squealed like a pig and was dragged out of the apartment by her lover. "Thank you!" she squealed from the door.

Once they heard the door shut, Misaki pushed his lover away. "What was that for?!" he asked.

Akihiko smirked. "Pleasing my fans. You're next."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**A gender bender Junjo Romantica. I've always wanted to do this. It was fun creating a female Misaki, though it was somewhat hard to make Komaku...Anyway, I'll be making a female version of Hiroki, Nowaki, Shinobu, and Miyagi. Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	2. Egotistical Doppelganger

Hiroki and Nowaki sat at their favorite café like they did whenever they had a free night. Hiroki sipped his coffee and worked on his co-worker, Miyagi's work since he always seemed to dump it on him. Nowaki sat across from him and stared at his lover. He admired every inch of his perfect face – the pale, delicate skin, the beautiful brown eyes, and his soft chocolate hair.

Hiroki looked up from his work and then retreated his glance, giving a rosy pink color to his pale cheeks. Nowaki silently chuckled and continued to stare.

"Do you need help with something?" Hiroki asked.

"Nope. I'm with Hiro-san, so I don't need anything else right now," Nowaki replied. This made Hiroki blush more and he seemed to slow his pace on his work.

Noticing the sudden change of pace, Nowaki looked out the window and saw countless cars and people go home from a long day. Two women walking right next to the café seemed to catch his attention. One was tall with dark blue hair down to her back and the other was shorter with longer dark brown hair tied in a high ponytail. The blue haired one had her arm around the others' shoulders and smiled brightly while the other scowled but blushed. The two had an awfully familiar feel to them. Nowaki's eyes followed them and they walked through the doors of the café.

A waiter lead them to a table across from the two male lovers. The waiter walked away and the blue haired girl looked at the two men across from them. "Kamijou-sensei?" she cheerfully said. Hiroki slowly lifted his head from his work, fearing the familiarity of the voice.

"Bunko-san?" Hiroki said.

"What a coincidence to see you here! I'm sorry for being rude, but when I saw you, I just had to say hello! Nice to meet you! I'm Bunko Hongo! Who might you be?" the girl cheerfully said. Nowaki felt a small bit of jealousy welling up inside, but he just brushed it off and smiled.

"I'm Nowaki Kusama, Hiro-san's lover," he said. Hiroki's head turned rapidly to Nowaki, blushing furiously.

"Nowaki!" he said a bit loudly. Bunko just looked at the two and started laughing. The two men looked over at her with different expressions. Nowaki looked confused and Hiroki blushed even more and had a bit of anger showing in his eyes.

"No need to be shy, sensei! Look, I'm here with my girlfriend as well!" Bunko said, pointing to the girl at the table she came in with. The girl's eyes widened and turned the other way. Bunko giggled and grabbed her arm to bring her to the men's table. "This is Kasumi Haruki," she introduced. Nowaki waved and Hiroki tried to get a closer look at the girl.

"Is there a problem?" she coldly asked.

"Do you go to Mitsuhashi? You don't look familiar," he asked.

"I graduated already, thank you very much," Kasumi said.

"Kasumi works as a nurse at her father's hospital," Bunko explained.

"Which hospital?" Nowaki asked.

"The one done the road," Kasumi answered.

"I work at that one. Where do you work?" he asked.

"Neurology," she said.

"Oh, I work at pediatrics," he said.

"Ugh, I hate kids," Kasumi mumbled.

"No you don't. You just act like you do," Bunko said. Kasumi sat back down at their table and took out a book from her purse.

"Now that I think about it, why are you here? You should be studying for the exams next week," Hiroki said.

Bunko smiled brightly. "I did. I finished the essays you assigned and studied my notes before Kasumi and I came here," she said. Hiroki nodded in approval and returned to his work. Nowaki found this to be an opportunity to find out more about his Hiro-san.

"Tell me Bunko, is Hiro-san a demon in class like people say he is?" Nowaki asked.

Bunko shook her head. "I don't see a problem. He does have a bad habit of throwing things at people, but if you ask me I think they deserve it for not paying attention in the first place," she answered.

"Thank you!" Hiroki said. Bunko giggled and Kasumi tugged on her shirt.

"Food's here," she informed. Bunko nodded her head and turned to the men.

"I need to go, but it was nice talking to you!" she said before going back to her table.

"Nice kid. I told you you weren't as bad as people say you are," Nowaki said.

"Shut up," Hiroki said, blushing yet again.


	3. Terrorizing Doppelganger

"Go."

"No."

"Go. You have classes now."

"But I'd rather be here with you!" Shinobu whined. He hated going to his classes since it was a waste of time for him. He was a very intelligent boy, though he rarely showed his smart side. All he wanted to do was spend every waking moment with his lover, Miyagi. Too bad the man was more serious about his work than Shinobu was.

"Shinobu, you have to attend your classes. Go now or you'll be late," Miyagi said.

Shinobu sighed and lowered his head. He walked to the down and turned around to see Miyagi typing something on his laptop. The young boy turned on his heels and pounced on the man, smacking their lips together. Miyagi's eyes widened in surprise as returned the kiss, trying to dominate the other's mouth.

Just when Miyagi was starting to forget about the boy's classes, the door opened. The two boys turned to the door to see a tall girl with elbow length black hair and another girl next to her with shoulder length dirty blonde hair stare at the two.

Miyagi gently pushed Shinobu away and fixed his tie before the girls entered the room. "I'm sorry for…interrupting, sensei, but we wanted to know if you could help us with something?" the black haired girl asked. Miyagi cleared his throat and cleared the table in the office for the girls to put their stuff down.

"Who are they?" Shinobu asked jealousy clear in his voice. The two girls looked at the boy.

"My name is Chie Taidana and this is Shiina Chikako," the black haired girl introduced. Shiina glared at the boy who was glaring at Chie.

Miyagi sat next to the girls as they pulled out a textbook from their bags. Shinobu didn't want to leave, even though he knew there was nothing left for him to do in the room, but his pride prevented him from admitting defeat. Instead of exiting the room like a normal person would, he walked over to his lover and sat on his lap like it was the normal thing to do in a situation like this.

Chie and Shiina stared at Shinobu who was glaring at him. "You're never getting him away from me," he growled. Chie scooted back and Shiina moved in front of her.

"Why would we want your leftovers?" she said. Chie looked at Miyagi who was looking at her like a fight was about to break out.

"Are you trying to start something?" Shinobu taunted, now standing up from Miyagi's lap.

"Come at me!" Shiina yelled.

"Guys, stop it!" Chie yelled. The two teens looked at the corner of the room where Miyagi and Chie were holding each other like they were watching a horror movie in the dark. Shiina ran over to Chie and grabbed her arm. Shinobu did the same with Miyagi.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" he yelled.

"I could care less about your boyfriend! Stay away from my girlfriend!" Shiina yelled back. The stared at each other from a minute before the words began to sink in. Shiina and Shinobu stared blushing furiously and turned to their lovers who were also blushing.

"Um, sensei, would it be alright if we continued this some other time?" Chie asked after an awkward silence.

"Ah, yes. That would be great. Have a good day," Miyagi said, trying to act like everything was normal. Chie nodded and dragged Shiina out of the room.

"Those are some pretty strange students you have, Miyagi," Shinobu said.

"Really? They're the strange ones?" Miyagi asked, face palming. Shinobu looked at Miyagi innocently.

"What?"

"Ugh, nothing. Go to class."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**...I don't like how this chapter came out...not one bit...I've never really been fond of the Terrorist couple, so trying to get the actions and stuff right was hard...that and this was mostly Shiina more than Shiina and Chie like the others have been...**

**Anyway, writing this story was really fun. I loved creating the characters and personally, my favorite characters are Sakura and Bunko. ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
